The One Thing He Could Never Have
by Lalita
Summary: {Abandoned} It's their last year at Hogwarts and Draco is ordered to wed Hermione, or else he will never become the Dark Lord's heir... Will Hermione be fooled? PG13 for language and mybe R later for future scenes... Please read and review.
1. Never Wanted

The One Thing He Could Never Have

  
  


by Lalita

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer~ As we all know already, Harry Potter is NOT mine and is completely the property of J.K. Rowling, the lucky devil.

  
  
  
  


Author Notes~ If you want to find out about it, read it! Please tell me what you think.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter One~ Never Wanted

  
  
  
  


Draco Malfoy paced furiously across the Slytherin common room, his robes whipping every time he turned. The dim lights in the dungeon cast golden glints in his platinum hair, and his gray eyes blazed with a cold fire. He glanced at Goyle, who was presently stuffing his face with a cream puff and seemed oblivious to Malfoy's bad mood.

" Goyle," Draco snapped.

Goyle jumped slightly, and raised his head to meet Draco's steely eyes. His face was pudgy and with his mouth full of food he mumbled, " What?"

Draco's annoyance flared. " Don't you ever have anything better to do than stuff your fat face?" he snapped. Not really expecting an answer, he continued. 

" Where's Crabb?"

Goyle swallowed and licked his fingers. " Uhhhh.... I dunno."

" You don't know anything, do you?" Draco said viciously. Half the time he was either rude to Crabb and Goyle, or ignoring them, so it was perfectly natural for him to take out his foul mood on them. It made his temper rise even more to realize one of his half-wit companions wasn't there to bully.

Goyle didn't reply, and when Draco turned to see why, he was even more annoyed to see that Goyle had fallen asleep, his hands and face sticky from the food he had recently pigged out on. Grumbling fiercely about the idiocy of almost all the people in Hogwarts, particularly Goyle and Crabb at the moment, he set off in search of Crabb. Why not? He had nothing better to do at the moment. And, if he was lucky, he could avoid Pansy.

  
  


Draco almost groaned aloud at the thought of Pansy Parkinson. Honestly, he wondered when she would get a life. She had spent the last few years chasing after him, ever since the Yule Ball in Fourth Year, and it looked as if his Seventh and final Year would be the same thing all over again. Draco cringed. Hopefully, his Seventh Year at Hogwarts, the most embarrassing school to the wizard name, wouldn't last. In fact, if he was lucky, the Dark Lord would come and destroy Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and all the filthy mudbloods in it. Draco's lips curled. He hoped Granger would be the first to go.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he passed the place that Crabb would be most likely to be in- the Great Hall. Dinner was still being served, and the hall was filled with happy, chattering students eating from the immense dining tables. Tarts, cakes, turkeys, stuffing, and the like were in abundance. Goblets clanked merrily together and plum juice sploshed over the table cloths. The banners representing Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw hung over their respective table. Scowling, Draco's eyes scanned across the room. His eyes passed Pansy, and, quickly, he stepped deeper into the shadows, so that he would not be seen, but could still observe in silence. Hmm... 

There was the happy little trio. Draco's mouth turned down in a frown of disgust. Potter, Weasley, and Granger. All as perfect as could be. Harry Potter, the Golden Boy who could do no wrong. Star Seeker, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, famous so called defeater of Voldermort, oh, and, who could forget? Draco fought the bile rising in his throat. Potter had stooped so low as to date a Weasley. Ginny Weasley, the weasel's younger sister. And... Harry was considered Hogwarts's second most wanted guy, with his dark, unruly mass of hair and shocking green eyes. Draco smirked. He, of course, with his bad boy attitude and sexy looks, was number one. 

Ron Weasley, poor, ragged, carrot top co-captain of the Quidditch team, freckled, second rate wizard Weasley. Potter's best friend. Granger's boyfriend. Granger obviously had horrible taste in men. Draco's lips curled in contempt.

And Hermione Granger... Draco's brows furrowed. She was the one who he hated most of all. Considered to be Hogwarts's's most likely to succeed, there was no doubt that she was going to go places. One reason why Draco despised her. She was the smartest girl in school, always had been. And, although she was far from downright sexy, she had still matured into a beautiful woman, with her light brown hair still slightly bushy, high cheekbones, a sensuous, big mouth, and clear chocolate eyes. Not that Draco would ever want her. He didn't want her, never had, and never would. She was a mudblood, and a friend of Potter at that. He would always hate her. At times, it seemed as if he only existed to upstage Granger. Which, he hated to admit, he rarely did. Something else to feed his hatred for her and her stupid friends.

" Well, well, Malfoy. Lurking in the shadows, just like the snake you are?" An annoying, familiar voice sneered, jerking Draco from his thoughts.

Draco glared as Weasley and his little friends emerged from the Great Hall. Weasley, the one who had made that ingenious comment, was smirking in self satisfaction.

" Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed. " Why must you always pick fights? You know Malfoy's not worth it."

Draco glared. He hated Granger's arrogant manner. And he hated the way they were talking as if he wasn't there.

" Hermione's right, Ron," Harry said cheerfully. " You don't have to beat up Malfoy to try to impress her."

Ron blushed red, to the very roots of his hair.

Hermione laughed. " Exactly. You've already won me over," she said, and leaned against Ron a bit.

With a start, Draco realized that the three seemed a bit... drunk. Granger certainly was almost never so affectionate or giggly in public. Potter and Weasley were grinning a bit lob-sidedly, and, come to think of it, none of them were steady. Draco smirked. 

" Please, Granger. If you're going to cuddle up with your little Weasley in public, don't do it where I can see, so I'm not ill," he retorted.

Hermione's eyes blazed with anger. " Really, Malfoy," she spat. " As if I'm any worse than you and Pansy. You can't seem to keep your hands off of her, although for the life of me I can't see why."

Draco noticed that Potter and Weasley were eyeing him warily. Good. Exchanging insults with Granger was always fun, and it pleased him to see he had struck a nerve. " And I can't see why anyone would want to put their hands on you," he sneered.

Hermione gasped in outrage and Ron's arms tightened around her. " Don't listen to him, Mione. Malfoy's tastes run along the line of sluts and stupid idiots, people just like him."

Malfoy grinned maliciously. " I would say Granger doesn't mind playing the whore for you, Weasley. Do you and Potter share her?"

Ron's face turned red from fury and embarrassment. Harry's fists clenched like they wanted to tighten around Malfoy's neck. 

" You... You..." Hermione sputtered.

" Me... Me..." Draco mimicked.

" Go to hell!" Hermione almost screamed. She turned and fled down the hall. 

" Gladly!" Draco called out after her. " I'll put in a good word for you down there!"

" Hermione!" Ron called, and ran after her. Harry sent Draco a dirty look before running off after them.

Feeling particularly satisfied, Draco set off into the hall. As soon as he set foot into it, Pansy was waving and calling his name. " Draco! Over here!" She motioned to a seat beside her.

Draco, still feeling pleased at upsetting the Gryffindor goody goodies, decided he could stand Pansy long enough to screw her later. He strode across the hall to the Slytherin table, and to Pansy, drawing eyes from all the females in the room. Despite being nasty and mean and cruel, a number of girls were immensely attracted to him.

" Draco..." Pansy purred, blinking flirtatiously at him. Draco plastered a sexy smile on his face and slipped an arm around her. She leaned into him and offered him a drink of her butterbeer. Draco drank deeply and proceeded to do so for the rest of the evening, forgetting about all but the drinks in front of him.


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

The One Thing He Could Never Have  
  


by Lalita  
  


Disclaimer~ Harry Potter is not mine, blah blah blah. You get the point.  
  


Summary~ Draco is forced by the Dark Lord to wed Hermione, in order to get to Harry Potter. Will Hermione fall prey to his trap? Read to find out!  
  


Author Notes~ Well, here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! Please read and review!  
  
  
  


Chapter Two~ An Unexpected Encounter  
  
  
  


Hermione strode determinedly down the corridor to the library. Really, she did have a lot of work to get done. She had no time to play wizard's chess in the common room. A visit with Hagrid? Appealing, but, no, she was certain she was too busy. Dinner in the Great Hall? No thanks. She wasn't hungry. There was absolutely nothing wrong with going to the library. The fact that she had stayed shut up in her dorm, the library, and skipped Potions class, which was something she never did, had nothing to do with the fact that she wanted to avoid Draco Malfoy. Nothing at all to do with him. 

Hermione slammed her books down a bit harder than necessary when she reached a study table set up near the back. She had come to the library to study. Just because a library would be the last place Malfoy would be seen had not influenced her decision. Not one bit.

She opened up her Potions textbook and leaned over a bit to read the lesson she had missed. The assignment she had gotten from Harry, who always had taken better notes than Ron. Read pages 50- 80 and write an essay on all aspects of a tongue stone root. Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. At least she had all week to work on it. Her next Potions class wasn't until next Tuesday, and today was only Friday. Thank God for small blessings, Hermione thought.

She stared down at the words in front of her. Tongue stone is essentially made up of the tongue of a gargoyle. It is called tongue stone because, when brewed with the proper ingredients, it can still a person's tongue for days. If brewed too strongly, Tongue stone can result in the permanent loss of speech, so you must be careful to add the proper amounts of ingredients...

The words blurred in front of Mione's eyes. She rubbed them, then tried to concentrate once again, randomly making notes. Soon, she was scribbling on the sides of her paper in absent minded designs. Her thoughts wandered back to last night...

Tears rose in her eyes and her throat constricted as she remembered. Normally, she didn't take what Malfoy said to heart, but last night he had been particularly nasty and his words had hit home. It hadn't helped that she had been going through her own insecurities right then. Lately, she found herself doubting herself, her decisions, her relationship with Ron, with Harry, with everything! Last night she hadn't let Ron or anyone into her dorm. One of the perks of being Head Girl was the privilege of her own room, and the freedom to lock out whomever she wished. Last night, she had wanted to block out the world so she could cry herself to sleep. Which was exactly what she had done, and, which was also why her eyes had little rings around them, like she hadn't been sleeping much. 

With a jolt, Hermione realized she had been glaring at the wall. Furiously, she brushed away her tears and returned to her studies, successfully blocking out all thought, but not being able to concentrate on her work.

After a few fruitless hours and scribbled out parchment, Hermione once again sighed and gathered her books. Her shoulders slumping wearily, Hermione exited the library. Dimly, she realized that no one else was in the hallways-or in the library. The torches were lit and only the shadows accompanied her. Uneasily, Hermione wondered how late it was. How long had she sat there, thinking of nothing?

Her steps became more hurried, her breathing more frantic. The shadows seemed to leap out and grab at her, small noises were transformed into the hisses of hideous creatures, and soon Hermione was running as fast and hard as she could. It took sheer will power not to scream. " Stop it," Hermione commanded herself. " You're being stupid."

She forced herself to slow down and walk normally, glancing around occasionally to see if Mrs.Norris or Filch was anywhere, lurking about. " It would not be good," she inwardly reflected, " if the Head Girl were to be caught roaming the corridors well past after lights out."

" Boo," a soft voice said.

Hermione jumped and bit back a cry of surprise. She looked around for the source of the noise, but she couldn't see.

" Going somewhere, Granger?" A figure stepped out of the shadows. 

Hermione's temper flared. Of course. Who else would be in the dark, waiting to scare people? Besides, she knew that arrogant, rude tone anywhere. She turned and faced him, then spat venomously, " None of your business, Malfoy."

He appeared vaguely amused by her temper. " Sneaking back to your dorm after a snogging session with Weasley, Granger?" he sneered.

Hermione felt her face flaming with anger and, yes, embarrassment. " You're sick," she hissed through clenched teeth. " And I don't recall seeing you getting special permission to prowl the corridors either, Malfoy. What? Waiting for Pansy, so you can snog with her in a broom closet?"

Malfoy ignored her comment and smirked maliciously. " I should think you would know better than to roam the hallways at night. There are far worse things than me you'll find. Seeing as you're so smart, I assumed you'd know that."

A cold shiver of fear raced down her spine. Fighting the rising panic within her, Hermione said tartly, " I never knew you cared. However, I assure I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself just fine." Hermione stepped back and tried to edge around him, but he blocked her escape.

" Such a tongue, Granger," Malfoy scolded. " I think I shall have to teach you a lesson in respect-" he paused," and about the school rules."

" You could do with some lessons in those departments yourself," she retorted. Malfoy took a menacing step closer, and Hermione backed away. " Stay away from me, Malfoy," she commanded, her voice slightly wavering.

He ignored her and continued to come closer. Hermione's heart started a frantic beat as it hit her like an icy fist in the gut that she was alone, in a corridor, with Draco Malfoy, her arch enemy, advancing upon her and smiling in an evil manner. What was she going to do?

" Granger... When will you learn to shut up? You'll never understand your place as a mudblood in out world," Malfoy snarled.

Hermione's temper snapped. This was it. This was the last straw. Frantically, she fumbled through her robes, looking for her wand, and, with sickening dismay, realized she had left it in her dorm.

But Malfoy was one step ahead of her. In one smooth motion, he drew his wand and murmured a spell. Hermione felt her joints lock up and a horrifying thought entered her head. " Oh my god!" her mind screamed. " Malfoy's stunned me! I'm completely helpless!"

Eyes wide with fear and shock, Hermione stared at Malfoy, her mouth hanging slightly open. He was grinning. He lifted his wand a bit, and she rose off the ground by a foot or so. Even then, she wasn't as tall as Malfoy, and he circled her like a vulture ready to pounce down and devour its prey at any given moment.

" Tut, tut, Granger," Malfoy purred. " Forgetting your lessons? A witch must never be without her wand, even a mudblood witch like you."

An angry, furious retort rose to her lips but couldn't make its way out. Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes, hurt, frightened, bitter tears. They rolled down her cheeks and she could do naught to stop them. 

" Crying? My, my, that won't do," Malfoy said, his voice gone oddly soft. With a tender hand, he wiped away her tears.

Hermione felt a flood of rage rise within her, so strong that it startled her. How dare he! How dare he! Here she was, at his mercy, and he was obviously enjoying it very much, and then he had the nerve to pretend to be kind! The filthy bastard! 

Hermione started shaking as the ferocity of her emotions gripped her. Her fingers itched to slap Malfoy across the face, her tongue longing to lash out at him. Her face turned beet red from the effort of trying to break the hold he had over her.

Malfoy smirked, indeed taking pleasure from her futile efforts. " What's wrong, Granger?" he taunted. " Cat got your tongue?"

Hermione exploded. Something within her snapped, and in the space of a few seconds she had dropped to the ground, landing firmly on her feet. She took swift steps towards Malfoy and let him have it.

" You cruel, spineless bastard!" she hissed. Her hand rose to strike him, but he caught it. Her leg shot out and kicked him in his groin, and he released his hold on her. Hermione shoved him back and he fell. 

When Malfoy rose his head to look on her, shock was apparent on his face. There was little else. " I hate you! I hate you more than anyone I've ever met! I hope you die and rot in hell, Draco Malfoy! Now you stay away from me and leave me alone!!!"

Hermione turned and ran as fast as she could to the dormitory, not caring how much noise she made. She didn't look back, but she could hear the sound of Draco's boisterous laughter. It spurred her on and she tore up the stairs and snapped, " Sugar treats," to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was snoring softly. When she got no response, Hermione almost took out her anger on the unsuspecting portrait. " Sugar treats!" she said, loudly.

The Fat Lady awakened and swung open, a frank frown of disapproval on her face. Hermione could have cared less. She crept past the common room as quietly as she could, but it was no use.

Someone had been there, waiting for her all night.   
  
  
  



	3. Left All Alone

The One Thing He Could Never Have  
  
  
  


by Lalita  
  


Disclaimer~ Harry Potter isn't mine... *sobs*  
  


Summary~ Draco is forced by the Dark Lord to wed Hermione, in order to get to Harry Potter. Will Hermione fall prey to his trap? Read to find out!  
  


Author Notes~ Here's chapter three! ^___^ Hope you like it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Remember, the more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes out... Not to mention that it'll probably be longer! ^___^  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Three~ Left All Alone  
  
  
  


" Just where have you been?" Ron demanded, his voice slightly angry and hurt. He stood up from the scarlet couches and crossed the room to stand by the opening doorway.

He heard Hermione sigh, as if he was the last person she wanted to see right then. " None of your business, Ron," she said curtly.

" It is my business, Hermione." Ron's voice rose. " I've been waiting for you for hours! Where were you?"

" Who are you, my father?" Hermione snapped, her voice also rising in indignation.

" No, but I'm your boyfriend. The one who sat here all night wondering where you were and worrying about you." Ron's eyes narrowed. " The one who you forgot all about. The one who had a date with you tonight." He turned, his shoulders drooping.

Ron got even more angry thinking about how many hours he had sat in the common room. All wasted, pointless hours. A couple times he had gotten up and searched for her, until he had been caught be Filch and gotten detention for a week. Every time someone stepped into the common room Ron would ask if they had seen Hermione, but every time it was a shake of the head and a sense of bitter disappointment. He had paced like a madman, tearing into the carpet almost, while Harry and his sister watched in slight amusement but with growing concern. Eventually, the two went to sleep, tired of hearing Ron's muttering of " Where is she?" and " Is she alright?"

A stricken look passed on Hermione's face. " Oh, Ron," she said earnestly. " I'm sorry. I... I must have forgotten."

Ron whirled around to face her, glaring. " Forgotten?" he snapped. " I suppose it's so easy for you to forget me. I suppose I'm not good enough to bother with. Not when there's Harry around," he added viciously.

Color stained Hermione's cheeks. Ron could have cursed himself. He hadn't brought up Hermione's old crush on Harry for awhile, because whenever he did, there was trouble. " For you information," she said, her voice high strung and tight, " I was in the library, getting some work done."

" Oh, I see," Ron said sarcastically. " So you prefer the company of boring old books more than mine."

Hermione threw up her hands. " For God's sake, Ron! Stop being so ridiculous! So I forgot one little date? Is that reason enough to blow up at me?"

" Maybe one little date doesn't mean that much to you, Mione, but it does to me." Tears filled Ron's eyes. So she didn't care at all that he had been up for hours, consumed by worrying about her? She didn't care about him anymore?

" Ron..." Hermione hung her head. " Look, I'm sorry for forgetting our date. But... I've been stressed out lately."

" I know, Mione," Ron said softly. He took her in his arms and stroked her hair. " That's why I've been so worried about you."

Hermione pulled away. " You sure have a funny way of showing it," she said scathingly.

Ron's hands dropped. He clenched his fists. " I try to, Hermione," he said, grinding out the words, " but you always pull away from me."

" That isn't true!"

" It is too!"

" Is not!"

Ron looked at her closely. God, she was beautiful when she was angry. Her eyes seemed to spring to life, shining with defiance. Her thin, petite body seemed ten times larger. A lovely, rosy flush appeared on her cheeks and she trembled. Ron was taken over by a sudden urge to kiss her, even though he knew now was definitely not the time. 

" Hermione..." Ron said, his voice husky. He took a step towards her, but she shrank back.

" Don't... Don't touch me, Ron," she said, her voice soft, but firm.

" Why not?" Ron cried. " God, Malfoy couldn't have been farther from he truth when he said that yesterday. You won't even let me look at you without leaping down my throat!"

Hermione looked down at the ground, all the fight seeming to drain out of her. Her shoulders shook with small sobs. 

Ron was instantly regretful. " I'm sorry, Mione," he apologized. " I... I shouldn't have said that."

" You're right. You shouldn't have," Hermione whispered, but it was without feeling.

In two steps Ron was beside her and she was in his arms again. This time, however, she didn't pull away and Ron felt every last bit of his anger drain away with her tears. " Shhh... It's okay, Mione," he soothed her. 

" No... It's not," Hermione said, looking up at him. 

" What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked gently. When she didn't reply, he shook her a bit. " What happened?"

She mumbled something, and felt something close to panic grip him. This wasn't like Hermione. No matter how upset, she normally didn't cry and mope about. 

" Tell me," he urged her.

" It was nothing," she said, in such a soft voice that Ron had to lean in closer to hear her properly. " I... I just ran into Malfoy in the corridor and he... He put a spell on me, so that I couldn't move and he made fun of me a bit... But I'm alright now so you needn't worry!" she said hurriedly when she took in the murderous look in Ron's eyes. 

His hands clenched and unclenched. His teeth were gnashed together. Rage filled him. How dare that filthy bastard do that to his Hermione? " I'm going to kill him," he snarled, and took a slow, furious step towards the door.

" Ron! Ron, no! Don't overreact!" Hermione pleaded, tugging on his arm, but Ron would have none of it. " I'm fine now, so that's all that matters."

Ron turned on her, dark anger apparent on his features. Hermione flinched. " Don't tell me you actually didn't mind that he harassed you?!" he shouted. " Or is it just that you like infuriating people?!"

Hermione gasped and drew back. " How dare you say that to me, Ron! You know I hate Malfoy just as much as you do!"

" Do I?" The question stunned Hermione and Ron pressed on, " You don't want me to do anything to stop him from hurting you, Mione. Do you enjoy having him give attention to you, however rude and mean?"

That did it. Hermione stood there, staring at him in utter disbelief. When she spoke, it was done with such calm and icy indifference that Ron shivered slightly. " I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Ron. And at least with Malfoy I always know where I stand and what to expect!"

Her words hung between them and nothing was said or done. The silence stretched on, becoming unbearable. " Hermione," Ron awkwardly began.

" No. Don't say anything. I don't want to hear it." Hermione turned and began to race up the stairs to her single dorm room. Ron tore up the stairs after.

" Hermione! Wait!"

At the top of the stairs before her room, where they had spent so many times kissing each other goodnight, she said with a shaky voice, " Ron... I think..."

" No," Ron thought. A sense of dread filled him. " Don't let her say it. Don't let her-"

" I think we should spend some time alone."

There. It was said and done. Hermione slowly closed her door, leaving him all alone.

Ron walked in a daze back to his room, not feeling anything but a cold numbness. Very calmly, he crawled into bed. And, very quickly, he dissolved into anguished tears.


End file.
